darkrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Runescape Wiki:What Dark RuneScape Wiki is not
This page was created for editors, IP and registered, and read about what Dark RuneScape Wiki is not. If a page about a topic mentioned here is created, it is considered vandalism and may result in a block if this rule is broken enough times. ::Dark RuneScape Wiki is not: :# Another English RuneScape Wiki. Please do not create articles that would otherwise be more suited to the Runescape Wiki. :# A quest guide; please use the RuneScape Wiki for information on quests. :# An item database; please use the RuneScape Wiki to look up items. :# A monster database; please use the RuneScape Wiki to look up monsters. :# An NPC database; please use the RuneScape Wiki to look up non-player characters. :# A guide for activites or Distractions and Diversions; please use the RuneScape Wiki to look up activities or D&Ds. :# A Wilderness or player-killing guide; please consult the RuneScape Wiki. :# A database of updates; please see the RuneScape Wiki to look up updates. :# A guide to your own account. Articles containing information about your own accounts are considered vanity pages and will be deleted. Instead, place that information on your personal user page. :# An area guide. The Dark RuneScape Wiki does not teach people about where places are; use the RuneScape Wiki instead. :# A site promoting scamming and general rule breaking (which includes the breaching of the Rules of Conduct). This includes 'how-to' guides on such topics. :# A site that allows articles to be from the viewpoint of the scammer or otherwise promote scamming. All articles about scamming should be made from the view of the victim. :# A hate site. Placing hateful messages in articles and/or sending hateful messages to users are neither welcomed nor tolerated on the Dark RuneScape Wiki. :# A spam site. All articles must have significance to the Dark RuneScape Wiki. Articles or edits that have little to no significance to the Wiki will be removed or reverted. :# A guide to cheating at RuneScape, making money in the game, training quickly, winning against other players, or otherwise advancing in the game, whether fairly or unfairly. :# An official Jagex website. The Dark RuneScape Wiki is neither promoted nor endorsed nor sponsored by Jagex. :# An opinion site. Please do not post your opinions within articles, as they will be removed (this includes kind/humble opinions). All opinions are to be kept to talk pages and the forums only. :# A pornographic site. Pornographic or otherwise NSFW (not safe for work) images, including links of any type to such images or sites hosting them, are neither welcome nor tolerated on the Dark RuneScape Wiki, and you may be blocked immediately for posting such content. :# A site to advertise products/items/other websites. This includes download or purchase links to any advertised product. Do not post any such links or you may be blocked immediately. :# A clan, obviously. :# A free RuneScape forum. The Dark RuneScape Wiki forums are to be used exclusively for discussions relating to the Dark RuneScape Wiki. :# An image holding site. Images that have no significance to the Dark RuneScape Wiki will be deleted without warning. :# A RuneScape-related-image holding site. If an image cannot be used in a page (any namespace), it will most likely be deleted without warning. :# A Fan-Fiction website; use the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki instead. Category:Policies